Randy & Sara in Hogwarts
by Duerre Watson
Summary: Wie es in Hogwarts wirklich ist


Randy & Sara in Hogwarts  
  
Diese Geschichte ist für Randy, Tante Stein, Cocolottie, Sara und meine verstorbene Oma. Falls ihr Personen wie z.B. HP vermissen solltet - die kommen erst in späteren Kapiteln vor. Naja HP nicht umbeding, nur die Marauders.  
  
Disclaimer: Viele Personen gehören J.K.Rowling. Allerdings gibt es auch Ausnahmen und weil ich jetzt zu faul bin alle Personen aufzuzählen sag ich einfach mal: alle Personen die nicht J.K.Rowlings Eigentum sind gehören mir! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction also bitte geht nicht zu hart ran mit eurer Beurteilung ich entschuldige mich auch schon vorher für den Mist den da verzapft habe. please r/r  
  
1.Kapitel: Briefe und die Winkelgasse  
  
Sara und Randy kamen gerade aus der Stadt zurück als sie von Sara's Mutter freudig empfangen wurden. " Seht mal! Das ist vorhin für euch angekommen". Sie hielt den beiden 2 Briefe unter die Nase. Randy und Sara öffneten ihre Briefe. " Das gibt es doch nicht" rief Randy aufgeregt. In den Briefen befanden sich Einladungen für Hogwarts. "Aber das gibt es doch gar nicht, dass ist doch nur ein Buch" meinte Sara. "Natürlich gibt es Hogwarts" sagte Frau Lindberg und klang ein wenig beleidigt. "Ich war selbst dort, genauso wie dein Vater und wie Randy's Mutter und Großeltern". "Wirklich?" fragten Randy und Sara gleichzeitig. "Ja und ich habe deine Oma bereits angerufen" sagte sie zu Randy gewandt. Sie nickte zur Antwort. "Hier steht das wir am 1. September am Bahnhof Kingscross erscheinen sollen. Ich habe jetzt drei fragen: 1. Wie sollen wir dahin kommen? 2. Wie sollen wir uns mit unserem schlechten Englisch dort verständigen und 3. seit wann nimmt Hogwarts denn Schüler von anderen Ländern auf?" fragte Sara. "1. Mit Flohpulver natürlich, 2. mit einem Sprachometer und 3. schon immer wenn ich mich recht erinnere" antwortete ihre Mutter. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Das sind bestimmt deine Großeltern" meinte Frau Lindberg. Eine Stunde später befanden sie sich in der Winkelgasse. Sara und Randy wussten überhaupt nicht wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten. Nachdem sie sich Umhänge und Bücher gekauft hatten waren sie jetzt auf den Weg zu Tolarus' , einem Laden in dem Sprachometer verkauft wurden. " Gibt es Durmstrang und Beauxbatons denn dann eigendlich auch?" fragte Randy. "Ja" antwortete Frau Schultz. " Und warum gehen wir dann nach Hogwarts wenn andere Länder auch Zauberschulen haben?" fragte Sara interessiert. " Weil nicht jedes Land eine Zauberschule hat. Ihr hab in Harry Potter 4 doch gelesen das dieser Bulgare nach Durmstrang geht das irgendwo im Norden liegt. Das liegt daran das Durmstrang alle Osteuropäischen Länder vereint" mischte sich Herr Lindberg ein. "Aha, und wir gehören zu Hogwarts oder wie?" fragte Randy. "Ja, Englang, die Niederlande, Belgien, Österreich und Luxenburg gehören nach Hogwarts". antwortete Herr Lindberg. "Und welche Schulen gibt es noch?" fragte Sara. " Also es gibt wie schon gesagt Durmstrang für die Osteuropaer, Beauxbatons für Franzosen, Spanier, Italiener, Schweizer und Portugiesen. Dann Highwell für die Noramerikaner, Puerto Gies für Südamerikaner, Shao Ling für Japaner, Koreaner und Chinesen, Selliman für Araber und was noch alles dazu gehört, dann Munjek für die asiatischen Russen und den Rest von Asien und dann noch Umalayia in Afrika" zählte Herr Schultz auf. "Und was ist nun ein Sprachometer?" fragte Randy. " Das können Ohrringe, eine Kette oder eine Brosche sein, die dazu dient das du immer perfekt Englisch sprichst und verstehst" antwortete Frau Lindberg. " Cool " meinte Sara. Kurze Zeit später verließen sie Tolarus's Laden. Beide hatten sich für Ohrringe entschieden. " Auf der Liste steht das wir auch ein Tier mitbringen dürfen" meinte Sara und blickte ihre Mutter mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. " Na gut , immerhin habt ihr es geschaft in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden " sagte Frau Lindberg. Herr Lindberg und Randy's Großeltern nickten. " Juhu" rief Randy und schlug bei Sara ein. Beide bekamen Eulen. Sara hatte sich für einen Waldkautz entschieden und Randy für eine Schneeeule. Jetzt waren sie auf den Weg zu Olivianders' . "Sag mal, warum leben wir eingedlich wie Muggel wenn ihr nach Hogwarts gegangen seit?" fragte Sara. "Weil dein Vater ein Sqiud ist Sara und wir geglaubt haben das du dann vielleicht nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen wirst und Randy's Mutter wollte das ihre Tochter wie ein Muggel aufwächst, warum auch immer und ihr Vater ist ein Muggel" antwortete Sara's Mutter. "Achso" meinte Sara nur. Sie betraten Oliviander's. Randy bekam schon beim dritten Versuch ihren Zauberstab: Eichenholz, 13 Zoll und Drachenherzfaser. Sara's Zauberstab bestand aus Weidenholz, Einhornhaar und 11,5 Zoll. Am Abend übernachtete Randy bei Sara. Sie lagen in ihren Betten und unterhielten sich darüber wie es wohl in Hogwarts sein würde, in welches Haus sie kommen werden, wie sie ihre Flugübungen bestreiten werden und wer wohl sonst noch alles nach Hogwarts gehen wird.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So das war's für's erste. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch =) 


End file.
